How To Save A Life
by slayya
Summary: AU Kristy, Sam and Dean had been best friends for years. When a tragedy occurs how will they cope and more importantly can they learn "How To Save A Life"? This is not a song fic, merely the title of the song seemed to reflect well on the story please R


Dean beeped his horn outside the house. I ran down the stairs, bag being thrown over my shoulder as I went. "Bye Mum! I'll see you later!"

"Bye honey!" My mum shouted in response. I slammed the door and walked towards the Impala parked in front of my house. Dean gave a small gesture that I think was meant to constitute a wave but still it was the best you'd usually get out of that boy. I could see Sammy sitting in the front passenger seat. I'd never call him that to his face obviously, he hates that name, only Dean gets to call him that and even then it took persistence on Dean's part.

I opened the back door to the car and sat behind Dean. "How are you guys this morning?"

"Good and yourself?" Sam said turning round and smiling at me.

"Pretty good thanks. What about you Dean?"

"Yeah, alright." Dean said, looking at me in the rear-view mirror for a second before revving the car and pulling away.

"So where we going today then?"

"To the movies? That sound okay?" Sam said, glancing back at me again.

"Yeah. Sounds good. To see what?"

"I Am Legend." Dean replied.

"Oh Christ! What are you guys trying to do to me??? You know I hate zombies!!"

"Technically!" Dean leapt up to counteract. "They're mutants."

"Same difference! They still try to eat you!" Dean started to laugh. My breath caught in my throat, that laugh that made my heart flutter. I'd fancied Dean ever since I'd met him over 3 years ago. Over time that had grown into love. He'd been there for me, him and Sammy, through some really crap times. I just knew he didn't feel the same way though so I'd never told a soul.

Around 25 minutes later they arrived at the cinema. We walked in and Sammy went to get the tickets while Dean and I queued up for popcorn. "You looking forward to this?" I asked.

Dean looked down at me, not by much I add, and smirked. "Yup. Don't worry; you can hide in my shoulder if you get scared."

I laughed. "I will definitely take you up on that offer."

When we walked out of the movie I was grinning and Dean was laughing, poking my sides and making me squirm. "Stop being mean! It was scary!!"

"You screamed because he saw a dummy!!" Sam said, joining in taking the mick out of me. I pouted and folded my arms. "You're both mean!"

Dean laughed again and caught up with me as I mock stormed off. I got out of the doors and went to cross the road. I heard someone yell my name and I looked to my side and saw a large car heading directly for me. "Kristy! Kristy!!"

A moment later I felt something hit me, I thought it was the car...

00000000

Beeping was the next thing I awoke to hear. I couldn't remember what had happened. I opened my eyes and had to close them practically all the way again. The room was completely white. She then realised she had a splitting headache and the beeping was just making it worse.

I groaned and tried to bring my hand to my head but felt a weight on it. I frowned and fully opened my eyes, looking down at my arm to see a mop of brown hair. "Sam..." I whispered, my throat so sore and hoarse that it came out as only a whisper.

Amazingly, Sam moved and stirred on my arm before raising his head to look at me. Immediately my stomach constricted and I couldn't breathe when I saw his face. There were huge red rings under his eyes, he's been crying, a lot.

"Oh my god. Kris...you're awake. Oh thank god. I was so worried I was going to lose you..."

"Sam? What happened? Why am I here?"

Sam was stunned into silence. "You...you don't remember?"

"I...I'm not sure...Actually yeah, I remember, the car...Sam...where's Dean? Why isn't he here with you?"

Sam again fell silent. "When you started to cross the road...Dean...he saw the car coming...he..." Sam then choked on his words and made a small gasp.

I couldn't stand this feeling, what was he trying to tell me? "Please Sam...tell me what's going on?!" I could fee l tears prickling the back of my eyes.

Sam took a shaking, and slightly steadying breath. "Dean...he pushed you out of the way of the car Kristy...he pushed you and you fell, hitting your head on the pavement."

The tears began to fall finally as I realised what that hit had been. It had been Dean. I brought a hand to my mouth. Suddenly I realised that I had to see him, I had to be by his side.

I began to push myself into a sitting position. Sam gave me a confused look, the tears, now running down his face as well, glistening. "What are you doing Kris?"

"I gotta see him. I gotta be with him."

Sam shook his head forcefully. He stood and put his hands on my shoulders. "You don't understand Kristy. You can't go see him. Sam slid down to sit on the edge of my bed, staring me straight in the eyes. "He's dead Kristy. Dean's dead. He died in the ambulance on the way here."

I couldn't breathe. I was staring at Sam, but when I finally did take a breath. All I did was yell, I didn't know how else to handle it. "No. No. No. No." I just kept saying, then the anger set in; convinced Sam was lying to me. "It's not true!!! It can't be!! It can't be! No!!" I pounded screwed up fists into Sam's chest, the tears pouring down my face. Sam tried to stop me and, when he finally succeeded in doing so, pulling me into a hug. I could hear the beeping which I had realised was a heart monitor turn to screeching, but I didn't care I just continued to bawl into Sam as he tried to convince me that what he was telling me was true, trying to tell me everything was going to be okay, even though I could tell he himself didn't believe what he was telling me. I heard the door go and I saw a doctor and 2 nurses come rushing in. I felt Sam being pulled away from me and I screamed out, trying to cling to him, I needed him here with me. I didn't know how to handle this on my own.

I think he saw this as I heard him say things like, "No! Stop it!", "I can calm her down just give me a chance!". Eventually he was pulled out of my grasp and I carried on screaming as a nurse leant over me, trying to get me to calm down and lie still. I ignored her. Then I felt a weird sensation come over me, like a numbness and heaviness spreading through my body. I looked up seeing the doctor injecting something into the drip that was leading into my hand. "No. Please...No..." My struggling was getting weaker. "Sam...Sam..."

Then I felt his presence beside me. "It's okay Kris...I'm here..." When I turned my head to look at him though, I didn't see my best friend...I saw Dean.

_okay guys so I know I've had quite a break from this site and I'm afraid I will basically be abandoning any of my former stories. However I will be uploading new stuff for you guys to read. One last thing, please review and also give me lil sis's stories a read, she's an amazing writer and I love her stuff, so look her up x- The Older Twin -x_


End file.
